gstkfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan O'Hagan
'Johnathan O'Hagan '(1375 - 1412) of The Royal House of O'Hagan was the Lord of the O'Hagans and Duke of the East. Childhood Johnathan O'Hagan was the first born and only child of the Clinton-O'Hagan family the current rulers of Normandy. His father was murdered at a young age during the Bloodless Rebellion in which his father was a key part of. The family then moved to a quite village in a remote part of Normandy to escape the threat of death from some stubborn Nobles in the Rebellion. It was during those years that Johnathan began to dispise the Clinton side of his family. Seeing what the Clintons had done to England he decided to forsake his Clinton name and adopt that of his other Royal line the O'Hagans Coming of Age Once of age he decided is was best to leave home and once again make the O'Hagan name in English politics. He set off for his childhood friends home Tristan Raglan who was soon to become King of England. He served the House of Raglan for sometime, learning under the guidence of William Raglan he became skilled in all forms of combat, and received great wisdom in Politics. Reforming the House of O'Hagan Once he became fully of age, Johnathan took up his families fortune and built the grand O'Hagan Manor just outside of London. He was appointed Lord Privy by his best friend Tristan Raglan who was now the King of England. Investing the fortune wisely it grew even more with international investments in trade and industry as well as the forming of Merchant fleets and banking houses. Combined French, Scottish and Irish Invasion With the outset of war with the invasion of French, Scottish and Irish forces in numerous parts of England, Johnathan was thrust into full scale combat as his friend King Tristan faced the gravest test England had seen in centuries. Johnathan served on numerous battlefields, including skirmishes in Ireland and Middle England. His greatest battle was that of London, French forces had pushed into the city with only a few English forces remaining desperately fighting in the heart of the city. Royal forces under King Tristan arrived mid battle outside of London at this time Johnathan had a 150 strong mercenary force raised by himself. The battle was long and hard although the English eventually defeated the French and drove them out of London and chased them back to the coast. With the French and Irish armies defeated the Royal Army moved north but were unable to make York before the Battle Of York. With the Northern English Army defeated and the Royal Army still understrength from London, Southern England and Ireland the remaining rampaging Scottish Army looked undefeatable. It was then that Johnathan using a large portion of the O'Hagan Fortune raised the largest mercenary army England had ever seen to hopefully turn the near certain doom into victory. The Royal Army now bolstered with mercenaries from across Europe assualted the Scots at York. The battle was gruesome and long with Johnathan leading the Cavalry, but eventually the Scots surrendered, but not without virtually taking the entire Royal Army with them. Luckily the French, Scots and Irish had exhusted themselves and no more invasions could be made as England was in a most brittle state. Barony and the Sangreal After the war Johnathan continued to faithfully serve King Tristan, he was then given the Barony of Suffolk in return for his war efforts. Johnathan immediately oversaw the recontruction of Framlington Castle and the training of a professional military force. And hence the Black Knights were formed an elite military unit of black plated knights serving under the O'Hagan banner. Around this time Johnathan was approached by Catweasel (formally King Owain of England) in secret talks the Grandmaster of the Sangreal (Catweasel) passed on the leadership of the internationally powerful Sangreal order to Johnathan, a great honor that came with much responsibility. Johnathan set up a gathering of all important Sangreal in the mountains of Spain later that year. The gathering was successful in organising the Sangreal under his new leadership. The O'Hagan Games Johnathan who was ever looking to further the prestige of the House of O'Hagan decided to hold a great Knightly games at his Manor, called the O'Hagan Games nobles and warriors from all over the Kingdom came and competed in the numerous events. The Games and the Prizes were exclusively funded by Johnathan including the crafting of the most finest Shield in all the land as a grand prize. As the games wore on Johnathan proformed well in many events leading eventually to two tie breakers which in turned lead to a tie breaking Joust against Lord Edwardson for the grand prize and overall winnner of the Games. It was here that Johnathan narrowly defeated his worth opponent and secured the title Lord of War until the next games. The O'Hagans as a dominant Power Earldom As a reward for winning the O'Hagan games and for his continued close friendship. Johnathan was given the county of Rutland by King Tristan and thus became an Earl. Many across the Kingdom noted with interest why the King who was suppose to be Johnathans best friend only rewarded Johnathan with the bare minimum. The War in France In retailation to the invasions years early, King Tristan ordered England and its Nobles to war with France. The invasion was swift and the taking of Caen was painless as the surprised French were pushed back. Johnathan as Master of the Sangreal went off to Aragon to elect the aid of its armies in England French. He was successful in this mission and secured Aragon's aid in two regards. Firstly the Aragonese were to harras the southern French armies preventing them from moving north. And secondly provided a 400 strong unit of men for Englands Northern front. With Johnathan back in Normandy the war continued with the taking of Alencon and Rouen. Johnathan lead one of the main attacks in the assualt of Rouen which resulted in the taking of the city. Wars End and the Royal Betrayal With the wars end after the peace accords were signed. Johnathan and his men returned to England, as with previous discussions with King Tristan Johnathan expected to recieve his birthright as Duke of Normandy now that it was back in the hands of England. He soon heard however that Arthur Montgomery was given the lands in his stead. He immediately went to the King and resigned his Lord Privy title in protest before storming off, with the O'Hagan family in mourning over the loss of their land rights they decided to leave England on a long term voyage possibly never to return. The O'Hagan Exodus The family prepared to leave including the Kings own Mother Alison O'Hagan who had wanted to return home to Normandy also, the fleet left London in 1402 and sailed south for Portugal. After arriving in Portugal, Johnathan visited serveral business and Sangreal contacts. It was here that he heard of King Tristans murder. They immediately left for England. New King After returning to England Johnathan met with the new King Arhur. He was given the Duchy of the East adding Norfolk and Cambridgeshire to his holdings, His old vassel Craig McDougal was given Duchy of the North and therefore his own independent house. Johnathan was also given the command of the Royal Navy as Lord High Admiral. Present years and the Union of Equal Halves After the turmoil of the change in Kings died down Johnathan and his former vassel Lord Craig McDougal spoke in regards to forming a lasting and strong Union of their two houses. And thus the Union of Equal Halves was born and signed into effect. Effectively uniting the O'Hagans and the McDougals as one for mutural support and aid. Currently Johnathan is training a new Squire called Nathaniel Hunt, and is making preparations for the up and coming invasion of Scotland. Note this is a current character in action today. Will be continually updated to keep up with GSTK events.